Taj Mahal
Games spread Limit hold 'em *$2/4 *$3/6 *$10/20 *$20/40 Higher on demand No-limit hold 'em *$1/2 ($300 max) *$2/5 ($1000 max) *Higher on demand Omaha Hi-Lo *$2/4 (half kill) *$5/10 (kill) *$15/30/45 O8/Stud 8 One-dollar chip Seven-card stud * $1-5 (no ante) * $5/10 * $10/20 * $20/40 * $40/80 Tournaments: No Limit Hold'em 2007 Trump Classic 11/23/07 - 12/15/07. See the official schedule Results are found here and can take 2-4 days after the event to show up. Dailies The Friday Omaha and Saturday Stud events were removed. The buy in's were reduced as well. As of 12/01/2007... Check updates on the Taj Poker Tourney Page or call: TOURNAMENT DESK - (609) 449-6910 OR (609) 449-5880. *Monday 12:15 PM: $50 + $15 *Monday 6:15 PM: $50 + $15 *Monday Midnight: $38 + $12 *Tuesday 12:15 PM: $50 + $15 *Tuesday 6:15 PM: $50 + $15 *Tuesday Midnight: $38 + $12 *Wednesday 12:15 PM: $50 + $15 *Wednesday 6:15 PM: $50 + $15 *Wednesday Midnight: $38 + $12 *Thursday 12:15 PM: $50 + $15 *Thursday 6:15 PM: $50 + $15 *Thursday Midnight: $38 + $12 *Friday 12:15 PM: $50 + $15 *Friday 4:15 PM: $100 + $20 *Friday 8:15 PM: $175 + $25 *Friday Midnight: $100 + $20 *Saturday 11:15 AM: $50 + $15 *Saturday 3:15 PM: $100 + $20 (except last Sat of month where it's $1k+ $80) *Saturday 6:15 PM: $300 + $40 *Saturday Midnight: $100 + $20 *Sunday 10:15 AM: $50 + $15 *Sunday 3:15 PM: $100 + $20 *Sunday 6:15 PM: $50 + $15 *Sunday Midnight: $38 + $12 *Buy-In/Entry Fee Amount of Chips Time/Level * $38 +$12 $15,000 15 minutes * $50 +$15 $5,000 20 minutes * $100 +$20 $10,000 20 minutes * $100 +$20 $15,000 15 minutes * $175 +$25 $15,000 25 minutes * $300 +$40 $15,000 30 minutes *$1000 +$80 $20,000 40 minutes Game info Many people say the Taj has the best games, very loose Limit games up to and including $5/$10 as well as the $1/2 NL are raked at the standard Atlantic City rate of 10% up to $4. Limit games at $10/$20 and up have time charges ($5/half hour for 10/20, $7/half hour for 20/40). In Summer 2008 a $1 jackpot drop was added to all holdem games (participation optional on majority of table wishes for 20/40 game). You find a lot of the same players here day in and day out. It can be hard to crack a 5/10 limit Omaha table (as there is usually only 1 going on) since the players all know each other so well. One of the best (and last) places to play 7 card stud. Lots of tables and limits going every day. Like the Omaha games, lots of older locals. Wait time Waits on the weekend average about a 1/2 hour but can vary greatly by limit. Often, you can get a seat in as little as 15 minutes due to the number of games running. The Taj has installed a new electronic list system that includes self-signup at the low limit podium. While waiting, it is advisable to go to the cashier to get chips. When starting a new table, they will often call more than a full table of names. If you don't have chips, they will send you to the window and you may come back to find no seat available. At a minimum, you may miss a few hands as the wait at the window can be quite long at busy times. Other The second largest room in Atlantic City. Over 75 tables plus a separate tournament area with an additional 14 tables. Because of the number of tables, tournaments do not generally sell out unless they run out of dealers. This can happen when demand is higher than expected. Reputation of having some degenerates there, but as long as you aren't looking for trouble, you should be safe and trouble-free. No different than any other poker room. Table side food service is now available from the poker snack bar. Most people consider the food to be OK. Get a comp printed from the high podium and use it to pay for your food. The Taj has increased its poker comps to attempt to regain some of the higher limit play from the Borgata. Limit comps are now as follows. As of January 2009, Taj comps do now expire after 6 months. *$1/hr for $3-6 & $5-10 *$2/hr for $10-20 & $15-30 *$3/hr for $20-40 *$4/hr for $30-60 and higher. The Taj also recently installed autoshufflers, plasma TV's, as well as new carpeting and chairs. After seemingly an eternity, new chips have also been brought in ! Discussion threads http://forumserver.twoplustwo.com/showflat.php?Cat=0&Number=8695850&an=0&page=0&gonew=1#UNREAD